bleachocdoujinwarofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shouji Yamamoto
Shouji Yamamoto (山本障子 Yamamoto Shōji) is the captain of the 5th division and the next Head of the Yamamoto Family. Her family is one of the four High Noble Families that govern over the Soul Society. Appearance Shouji is of average height, with very little muscle mass and rather underweight due to an illness that was inherited by her mother. Her body is physically weak because of this illness and she is not very effective in Hakuda. This illness attacks her immune system often causing her to be hit hard by even the smallest of sicknesses such as a common cold that could bed rid her for days. Since her body fails to adequately regulate her body temperature, her skin is cool to the touch, especially her finger tips, this often causes her to have chills even during warm weather. She also suffers from fatigue in hot weather or prolong activities though this never stops her from being active and none of her illness dampens her spirits. She appears to be a young woman, in her early twenties, with long milk chocolate brown hair that reaches down to her mid back. Usually her hair is pulled up into a high fan-like bun with her hair loose in the front, normally draping over her shoulders and a decorative pin with her families crest to hold the fan in place. She stands with a great deal of pride in herself which makes other first believe she is rather arrogant. Her eyes are cat-like in appearance, a golden hue with vertical slits that give the appearance that they "glow" when light is reflected off of them ( tapetum lucidum). She wears a standards captain's uniform, with a long sleeved captain's haori, and the addition of a red silk fabric that seems to be attached to her obi. The silk fabric is a family tradition, adorning oneself with expensive silk is a custom in her family, usually the silk is passed down through the family line. Personality Though she is a noble, Shouji is very approachable and her division members frequently visit her in her office for guidance and small talk to which she is open towards and loves the company. Throughout the Soul Society she is highly respected for her kindness more then her noble status, and quite often she is given small gifts; mostly origami, by young children, of which she displays in her office. She gives all of her members equal respect, regardless of rank and social status however she never loses her composure as an aristocrat. Even though she is sweet and kind hearted, she has tendencies of being rather blunt without meaning to be rude or mean. She also tends to take things literally, though she is highly social, she does not understand when others are joking. When she learns that something is a joke, she never takes it seriously and lets it roll of her shoulder. It is difficult for her to become upset with others, even when they are less then kind to her. She is a very understanding individual and knows that she cannot be loved by everyone. There is only one occasion when she had become extremely angry. When a fellow high noble disrespected one of her officer, she had a few choice words for him and gave a very fair warning to never speak disrespectfully to anyone again. Though she didn't yell, it still suprised him and those who overheard make it a point to take the extra steps to be kind while she is around. Shouji is also very intelligent with a wide span of knowledge of even the living world. She is very observant of her surroundings, so much so that she will catch every key detail that many others would miss. With this and the combination of her knowledge in sociology it is rather difficult for anyone to successfully get away with a lie while in her presence and she tends to understand what someone is feeling or thinking by merely observing them. Her greatest weakness is believing that all life forms are precious, from humans and animals in the world of the living, to souls that live with in the outer districts of the soul society to the lost souls of Hollows. When coming across a hollow or a related lost soul she will only give a firm warning, believing that the can change their destiny if only given a chance. If they choose to ignore her, she will enter battle but only if they attack first. History Shouji Yamamoto was one of the few lucky individuals who had been born within the Seireitei to a wealthy high noble family that governs over most of the Soul Society. While in her mother's womb, she absorbed what little nutrition her mother's body had left to offer causing her mother to become extremely weak with the pregnancy. Because her mother, Amaterasu, suffered from an autoimmune disease, she died giving birth using every last bit of her life to ensure her daughter would be born alive. It was questionable whether Shouji would live, she was born small and fragile, with the same disease her mother suffered from. Her father, Masahiko, loved Shouji so much that as she grew he allowed her to have the freedom to roamn in the manor and rarely scolded her, this developed Shouji’s free spirited personality. Her grandmother however was Shouji’s disciplinary figure, who excepted Shouji to act no less then a noble, often disciplining her for acting up and taught her the etiquette of aristocratic life. Through the environment that her grandmother and father provided, she learned that there is a time and a place for everything and to always be aware of her surroundings. This also developed her ability of keen observation of others. With her families status she was sent on the fast track through the Shinigami Academy, her days being booked from dawn until dusk with classes and private training. Though she had plenty of friends in the academy there was little time for social activities between classes and training so friendships were never closely tied. Because she is physically weak from her illness, she mastered in Kido spells while in the academy becoming one of the most highly skilled students to graduate. When she graduated at the top of her class she was immediately pulled into the Fifth Division where she worked under her father, as his lieutenant. They created a powerful father-daughter team and a stronger bond between each other. Wven though he often still treated her like a young child, this never bothered her. Female members in her division often sought her out for guidance and personal help since they found it difficult to come to Masahiko for help. Around this time Shouji took many mission to the world of the living where she met a young man, an up and raising Quincy, the pride of his family and clan, and soon the two of them began to harbor feelings of love. Shortly after they had finally expressed to one another how they felt, her family had found out about this relationship and banned her from travel to the world of the living for 50 years. With in those 50 years she had moved to the role of Captain while the love of her life grew old. When she had returned once again she had found that he was no longer the young handsome man she had fallen in love with. In his mid 70’s he was frail and old, yet in those 50 years he remained true to her. When he had finally seen her after all those years, he expressed that he could finally die in peace knowing that she was alright. He gave her his quincy cross and demanded that she leave him to die alone as a warrior to which she reluctantly complied. Shouji always carries the cross hidden away in her obi and uses it as a reminder that even the simplest of things can be precious. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Like most captains, Yamamoto is a skilled swordsman though her technique is slightly different then the typical kendo style of fighting most captains perform. To spare energy and take less damage by blows from her opponent, she artfully battles with a combination of graceful footwork and techniques giving her the appearance of a flawless dancer. This prevents damage to her joints and weaker frame rather then block with her blade which takes more energy. Shunpo Master: She is very skilled in Shunpo so much so that she is considered one of the best, however the extremely fast movements and energy used can cause her to become dizzy and light headed if she is already in a weak state. *'Utusemi:' This specialty is only used on rare occasions, especially when she is feeling herself become rather weak and needs to end the battle quickly. Master Tactician:'' ''Shouji is an extremely intelligent woman, able to adjust herself to change in the mist of battle with quick decision making. She is capable of understanding her opponents method of combat and adjust her own fighting style in order to effectively defeat her enemy the quickest way possible to spare little energy. Immense Spiritual Power: To make up for her weak body she contains a tremendous amount of spiritual power that she has learned to control masterfully as well as hide. Her spiritual power is bright white, much like the energy pf her zanpakuto and can be used in short burst to cause damage. Kido Master: Because she is physically weak her primary attack and defense comes from Kido spells, of which she has nearly mastered all of. She has mastered so efficient that she merely has to say the name in her head in order to produce a the spell though this does not stop her from calling out anyway. Keen Intellect: She is able to detect the slightest flaw in one's fighting style to use to her advantage. She claims that it's women’s intuition that gives her the insight of understanding others by mere observation and all women are blessed with the gift. Zanpakutō Datenshi (ダテンシ Fallen Angel) is a normal sized katana with a beautiful hand crafted hilt that is half wrapped like a basic katana and half polished blue with a embedded silver feather. The butt of the hilt also has an embedded feather in silver. The cross bar is silver and designed to look like a Japanese cloud usually seen in ink paintings. *'Shikai': The trigger command is ‘Regain your grace Datenchi’ and when awakened the blade and hilt becomes transparent with a soft glow while the silver trim and cross gaurd remains the same. **Datenshi is able to use an ability much like Utsusemi switching from hand to hand with out a physical passing of the zanpakuto. An after image is usually seen in the original hand as a distraction while Shouji strikes with the hand that contains the true Datenshi. This image usually remains until Datenshi physically strikes something. **'Tengoku Hikari' (Heavens Light) Another ability of Datenshi that isn't really an attack, but a defensive maneuver, causes a bright flash, that lasts only for a second, temporarily blinds opponents. Repeating this attack immediately after can cause permanent eye damage to her opponent and slightly affects her own eyes though only for a short time. *'Bankai': Typically when activating her Bankai she holds Datenshi in front of her as if she was giving a knights solute and whisper for Datenshi to give her strength. Shouji then becomes engulfed in a pure white light which temporarily blinds her enemy. When the light fades Shouji is surrounded by a faint white light, her zanpakuto and herself has under gone transformation usually there is an appearance of white feathers drifting around her. Datenshi becomes a transparent long sword, while the silver cross guard takes the shape of two silver wings that run along the hilt of the sword. Shouji right arm is covered in silver armor as well as her left shoulder, much like that of Datenshi’s spirit form as well as two white wings that appear to be made of pure light energy. Shouji also has a visor on with two small silver wings that come out the side of the visor. Though it is not transparent and appears to be silver, it does not seem to obstruct her vision. Spirit Form:''' '''Datenshi is extremely tall, with black hair and under her mask she has sky blue eyes but her face resembles that of Shouji. She is covered from head to toe in silver armor with outlined gold trim and on her back are two large grey wings with armor over the arches. Datenshi doesn't speak much but when she does it is only to Shouji. She lives by her own code which is Loyalty, Duty, Discipline, Honor, and Courage. Datenshi holds her loyalty to her master even though she sees Shouji as weak she declared that it is her responsibility as her Zanpakuto to protect her. Trivia *Her father had gave her the nickname "'Kitty" because of her cat like eyes that she inherited from her mother's side of the family. This "nickname" made its way into her division where many members commonly call her "Kit" when not in her presence. *She is very skilled in playing the junanagen and the shamisen which she quite often playing one or the other in her family's garden. Quotes Creator Shouji Yamamoto was created and is owned by Kyuuketusikibara found on Deviant Art at http://kyuuketsukibara.deviantart.com/. Kyuuketsukibara is the creator of the Doujin War of Gods.